


Paris in the summer

by backtothefuture



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eliott being dorky, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Hilarious, Ice Cream Parlors, Italian Character(s), Karaoke, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: It's summer in Paris. And while Lucas and his friends are enjoying the summer, he wouldn't expect to fall in love so easily. But with many other things coming between falling in love and acting on it are two different things.





	1. france's next topmodel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know why I wrote this I have to learn for my exams but whatever. I hope you enjoy it. And I am not a native speaker so if anyone has seen mistakes feel free to send me a message about it.

It's summer in Paris. And the tourists are floating the city. Near the city's sights, you can get trampled if you don't watch out.

Because of said tourists Lucas Lallement is waiting for his best friend Yann to be finished with his shifts.

As a guide he shows the foreigners the must-sees of Paris and let's just say the money's right. Yann also has asked Lucas, Arthur and Basil to join but Arthur is busy all summer and Basil is gone with his parents and his brother for holidays in Spain.

Even though Lucas may have the time, he is not sure he'll be a good guide. And there's also his mum he wants to visit. Also it could be that his roommates want to kick him out. They threw not really subtle hints that they want him to move in order for Manon to get her room back.

Okay Lucas knows that Manon is closer to them than he is. But he is sure that it'll be not easy to get a new apartment not in Paris. So he's a little bit mad right now. Checking his phone he sees a message from his dad. "Hey son, sorry but I send you your money tonight." He sighs actually he needs it right now.

His bank account is empty as his side of the fridge. "Hey man you alright." Yann appears behind him. "My shift's over." he declares and keeps going. "You should do it, too man. The tourists are really nice. I had a group of Germans, and they were so excited. I tell you this little kid almost craned his neck as it looked up to the Eiffel tower." He chuckles but stops as he sees Lucas' sad face.

"You okay man?" Lucas nods sliding his phone back into his jeans' pocket. "Yeah, just busy that's all."

"Your roommates again." Yann knows about the traitorous action. Lucas nods. The sun's shining right into his face as he stands up from the brickwork.

Shielding his eyes he sees Arthur running towards them. Yann following his gaze says: "I thought he was busy?" Lucas raises his shoulders in confusion.

When Arthur appears out of breath he hugs them both in unison before smiling. "Guys, I've found it." He exclaims and is met with looks of raised eyebrows. "Come on, guys you know what I mean. We've been talking about this all summer long. I am talking about Ice Cream." He makes a dramatic pause in which Lucas grips his shoulders. "You're not lying man, are you? We've been wanting to find it since last year." He looks deadly serious. "No, I am not. It's a little far away from the mainstream , but believe me, it is the one." Next, to him Yann's nearly freaking out. Clapping Arthur hard against his upper arm. "Yes, this summer' ll be the best there is."

After their little party on the stairs which caused many confused looks from the pedestrians walking by they are now sitting in a tram to their destiny. Okay it's just an ice cream parlor. But if you have no life whatsoever.They enthusiastically discuss which ice cream flavour they are going to taste first. "Ya know I think mint will be the big seller." Arthur speculates. Almost in unison Yann and Lucas shake their heads. "You're crazy to even think that."

Arthur crosses his arms. "Aha and you two are the new ice cream seller experts or what?" He scoffs. Yann laughs and says: "I hope you have better taste in girls than in ice cream." Arthur shots him a glare. "As far as I know none of us has a girlfriend this time." "You're not entirely right cause I got a number from a girl just today." Smiling happily he grabs a piece of paper from his back pack and shows it to Arthur. "You don't waste any time do you?" Arthur says keeping the paper in his hands.

Even though Yann wants it back. They friendly fighting over the tram seats while Lucas looks outside the window. The streets are crowded but as time passes the people becoming more less and when the tram finally arrives it is nearly 5 pm.

They stumble out of the tram and follow a narrow street with pretty houses to an open plaza. In the middle is a spring fountain where a few kids are playing. The round place has two streets to emerge from beside the one Lucas, Yann and Arthur are on.

Between the two streets is the parlor. With a yellow front and beautiful flower boxes and white shutters, it seems pretty welcoming. A few tables with chairs were brought outside and vintage street lamps stand outside and inside the chairs. A young man is standing on a ladder and a young woman is accompanying him holding it still.

They haven't recognized them yet. "You okay up there?" she asked, while the man is trying to light the candle. "Yeah, just a minute. And you don't have to hold the ladder, okay?" , he answers. "If Martino wouldn't have fallen from it then I didn't have to do it." She snaps back before she sees the new customers arriving. "Hurry up, guests are here." She whispers rather loudly while the guy closes the lamp's housing and starts to climb down. "No wonder he fell from that ladder." He mutters.

Lucas can't help himself and laughs at the boy's remark also he hopes that this other guy is okay. It seems like the boy heard him cause he is turning his face towards him and Lucas nearly stumbles over his own feet starring at him.

Before he can get a grip on the chair in front of him. It makes a shrieking sound. But it's way better than falling in front of this gorgeous boy. Okay, he is not gorgeous. He's okay looking. Lucas tries to convince himself. While his head slowly turns really red because this guy's coming towards there table. Out of panic he grips the menu and holds it before his face. He hears a ballpoint pen clicking and the boy asking: "Hey guys. What can I get for you?" Yann and Arthur exchanging looks and decide to wait for Lucas who is permanently studying the menu like it would give him the answer to everything. The guy nods and walks away.

"Have you seen? Everyone working there is wearing an apron?" Arthur says. He is still full of beans cause they found it. Yann nods. "It is really charming there. Maybe I invite this girl to an ice cream dinner." "You and your girls.", Arthur says while he looks over to Lucas.

"You okay man? Are you ready to order?" Lucas gulps and nods weakly. The employees are kind of busy now the guy is taking the ladder away while the girl is serving at a table with a few girls.

"You know what I am asking myself right now?" Arthur says while they wait. "No but just spill the beans," Yann says, snapping a picture of them all to Basil. "This guy could easily be a model." Lucas coughs loudly and Yann places his phone on the table.

"Yeah he has the looks to do so. I mean he's tall enough and so on." He says hitting Lucas on the back cause his coughing won't stop. "You are acting weird man." Lucas just nods. And Arthur gives Yann a weird look. Who in defense raises his hands. "I can't do anything when my younger sister wants to watch France's next topmodel. Now I know what you need to be one."

Arthur laughs. "Yeah then he can be your student and you'll be his master. Hell, that came out wrong." Now Lucas's coughing has become rather serious and he is gasping for air. Before he can die at this wonderful place having seen the most beautiful guy said one is coming and bringing a glass of water. "Drink" he orders and Lucas does so. His coughing stops and he's sinking in his chair. "Thanks, mate.", Yann says to him and the guy just smiles. "Some say I take their breath away." "Who says that? Your mum?" The female waiter appears beside him. "Martino wants you to go home. Your shift was over ten minutes ago." She informs him. The guy rolls his eyes. "Thanks, petite I know." "Don't call me that Eliott." She sounds stern. But in defense, she is really small next to Elliot. She is even smaller than Lucas who is watching that conversation with a quite interest. Elliot untangles the knot of his apron and takes it off. Next, to them, the girls' table is swooning over the newly revealed body part. Although Elliot's wearing a white (okay) tight shirt underneath. The petite waiter rolls her eyes. But she doesn't comment on that. Elliot ruffles through her here and then disappears quickly before she can murder him. Turning toward them her murderous glance disappears and she asks them: "What can I get you? And if anybody answers this sexy piece over there like any other table I asked today I'll just go." She adds. 


	2. A Raccoon at your service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that strange encounter with this Eliott dude, Lucas and his friends decide to end the day with the help of some beers. Unfortunately, Lucas is kind of a lightweight and ends up wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I should continue this story or not. But right now I am adding the second chapter so it seems like I have made up my mind. Thanks for reading. And English is not my first language. (So it is not the yellow from the egg but it goes.) Denglish at it's finest. And I decided to continue the story in past tense. I hope that'll be okay with you all.

Lucas felt like he could get diabetes if he just thought about ice cream. After that quite strange encounter with this Eliott dude, he and his friends had ordered so much ice cream that they had to spend one hour longer to be able to eat all of it.

  
"Oh man, I have been in heaven and back." Yann said to them as they waited for their tram to get them home. Arthur was busy cleaning his glasses but Lucas nodded."Yes, this was a good start into the summer." He looked happily on this early sunday evening.The sun had began to go down and bathed everything in a light violet touch.

"And that waitress was really cute by the way." Arthur said after he had put his glasses back on. "Next time I try my luck." Lucas didn't say anything but Yann chuckled: "If Basile doesn't come back from his vacation and tries to conquer her himself you might get lucky." "He might just try." Arthur snapped and crossed his arms before his chest. 

Lucas was happy he hadn't been thrown into this conversation until Yann clapped his back. "And if our little gigolo doesn't get her first." "You wouldn't." Arthur said, directing his pleading eyes to him. Even though he felt a blush creeping up his face he remained cool. "No Ari, I wouldn't, you know brocode and all." He grinned and Arthur hugged him tightly. "I know I could count on you." _Yeah and I know I am not interested in this waitress._  
"Let's get to my place and kill some beers." Arthur said happily and they nodded in agreement. 

In conclusion, it turned out that drinking with your friends on a Sunday evening wasn't that of a good plan. Lucas wasn't a lightweight (okay he kind of was) but his friends could drink him easily under the table.

Especially when said friends discussed if the hot model waiter could be a possible threat to Arthur's cause. "I want to be serious Arthur, if this guy is her boyfriend, you have literally no chances. That would be even more difficult as the ascent of the Mount Everest." Yann discussed with Arthur who whined in response. "I know."

Lucas sat in the middle of them ending his fourth bottle of beer. He didn't want to think about this guy. This guy with his beautiful eyes and beautiful hair and "...hard abs." Wait he _didn't_ think of that. Confused he looked at Arthur who continued. "He must hit the gym every day, no wait he just gets this body by existing." "Calm down." Yann said soothing Arthur. But he just kept going and Lucas kept going on drinking beer. 

Later that evening, it must have been nearly twelve pm Lucas said goodbye to Yann and Arthur who tried to convince him to a sleepover. But Lucas had to visit his mother the next morning. His father had insisted cause her birthday was tomorrow.

He was fucking tired and his mind was a bit dizzy. Nevertheless, he got himself into the seat of a late bus. _I'm just closing my eyes for a bit_ he thought. _Just a few seconds_. As he struggled with himself whether or not to fall asleep in the bus, his body took control and he dived into a deep slumber.

  
Eliott hadn't wanted to stay with Lucille that long. But currently, she had a lot of problems at work and as a good boyfriend, he had to listen to her. A tiny bit of him felt like he owed her because she also always listened when he was caught up in his mind. However his coworker Aurora had advised him to break up with her.

But he couldn't do it. He wasn't like that. Okay, he thought he wasn't like that. Lately, his gaze had drifted elsewhere when Lucille talked and he had watched other people instead.

When she wanted them to have sex he didn't want to and it always felt awkward aftermaths. He tried to talk to her about it. But she would shrug it off as a phase. It hurt that she didn't take him seriously and he was sure she pitied him for having to repeat a year.  
So it didn't surprise him when he saw the boy sitting at a table surrounded by his friends whom he had watched almost every day in school and his heart made a jump.  
He smiled when he thought about this boy who nearly died. _Better not on my watch._

As he walked slowly to the bus station he listened to some dubstep to calm himself. He hadn't felt great recently and he was afraid that life would spill out of his hands if he didn't watch out. Tonight he just wanted to sleep. Entering the almost empty bus he saw some guy sleeping. His limp body laid across two seats. Strange he thought but then the figure turned his head a bit revealing his face and Eliott nearly screamed. It was the ice cream nearly died, dude. Without thinking he sat in front of him. He was a bit concerned about the kid. His face was pale but he let out puffy little sounds so Eliott was sure he was alive. He didn't really know what to do. His station was not the last but he didn't want to leave just like that.

He reached out and touched the boy's shoulders, rattling a bit he tried to wake him. Unfortunately, the guy just slept through everything Eliott did to wake him up. Ruffling his own hair Eliott was unsure. Leaving the boy here would hunt Eliott in his dreams.

So he made a decision. As his station was announced he cradled the boy in his arms and stepped out of the bus. The driver looked at him funny but didn't say anything. Thankfully the boy was as light as a feather. His head rested on Eliott's shoulder his eyes were closed. Eliott smelled beer on the boy and came to the conclusion that he was just shitfaced drunk. Now he was anxious whether the boy would throw up.

  
Opening the door was a bit difficult but he managed it somehow. The corridor was dark so he switched the light on. The boy in his arms nuzzled deeper into his chest. And when he laid him down the boy grabbed his pillow and continued sleeping. Elliot smiled. Even though he was drunk, the guy looked cute laying here in his bed. Scrapping his head Eliott decided it would be for the best if he watched over the guy. If he woke up and found himself in a stranger's bed that wouldn't be very good for both of them. So Eliott grabbed the cushions from the sofa and rested on top of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think or just read it. We're not in school anymore. Or are we?


	3. the artist and the lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wakes up in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, the joke's on me. I continued it. This chapter was kind of hard to write I wasn't sure how it should end. And I am not so glad about it. But you can still read it. Even though there must be a few mistakes cause I am not a native speaker.

He had never slept so good in his entire life. Pushing himself deeper into the cushions he let out a relaxed sigh. Lately sleeping through had been rather difficult. Not only because he had to sleep on the sofa, but his current family situation had also gotten worse. His father was absent as always, his mum, on the other hand, texted him constantly. Every time Lucas received a message he felt guilt pulsing through his veins and he felt angry for having to deal with something like this. Right now he didn't think about any of them. The sheets under him were so soft and inviting that he considered sleeping the whole day. Gripping the sheets tighter around his body he almost fell back into a deep slumber but then he remembered. Mum's birthday. He startled, sitting straight up in the bed. His mind needed some time to process what his body was doing. He still felt dizzy and he held his hand against his forehead. Seems like Manon really decorated everything. he thought kind of confused. But then he remembered that Manon would never have bought herself an X-box and he almost got a heart attack. He was in a stranger's bedroom. His breath has gotten faster as he tried to escape the sheets he was caught in. The sun shined through the blue curtains and he had to shield his eyes. Somehow he managed to get the sheets off of him and he slipped out of the bed. His heartbeat was now completely out of control. Now he knew how Basile had to feel when he tried to flirt with girls cause his brain couldn't compress a steady thought. He looked around and to his complete horror, he spotted someone sleeping on some cushions right in front of him, next to the door, which was closed. He didn't know why but he went to the guy. His head was pressed against a bookcase. And his mouth stood open a bit. But that wasn't what made Lucas shriek. It was the dude from the ice cream shop. 

He had really tried to stay awake. But after his talk with Lucille and the discovery and rescue of the boy in the bus his eyes demanded sleep. So Eliott had fallen in a light slumber. And he couldn't complain really. He had slept well even though his head had been pressed against the hard wood. Right now he was dreaming about this bakery down the streets where they sold the best pain au chocolat he could imagine. But his dream was interrupted when the baker lady shrieked at him when he handed her the coins. A little bit disturbed he opened his eyes. Out of habit, he stretched his arms and then he faced reality. And it seemed reality was a young guy with spiked hair who looked at him as he had gone Freddie Krüger during the night. Oh shit, he had awoken.  
He tried to get up from his sleeping position but he was nineteen for god's sake and should do some sport more often so after he almost broke his back he stood up. "Hey man I am sorry but I can explain." he started but the boy interrupted as he ran past Eliott. "No thanks, I don't want to know why I woke up here. Just let me go."  
Taken back Eliott came after him. "Just for you to know. I rescued you last night. Paris at night isn't that safe for a little guy, like you." The boy turned around and threw him an evil glance. "The only thing I know for sure is that some guy who apparently strolled through the city at night took me to his apartment." "You didn't mind last night," Eliott muttered. To that, the boy whipped around faster than Eliott could progress. And came right into his personal space. His eyes were scrunched in anger and he stood on his tip toes as he confronted Eliott. "Shut up I don't even know you! You took me hostage and I have to ..." He didn't finish instead he held his hand before his mouth. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked through pressed lips. Eliott shoved him the way and the boy ran to get the alcohol out of his system. Being a conscientious host he held the boy's back as he had his head above the toilet bowl. "I am Eliott by the way." Looking at him the boy said with a weak voice. "Lucas." 

He wished he hadn't drunk that much last night. Puking was the worst but doing it at a strange place while a dude you really fancy was the non-plus ultra. After he almost lost half of his insides he felt so weak he didn't even mind Eliott helping him up and lifting him on a kitchen's chair. Eliott brought him a hoodie with "Save the trash pandas" written on it. His own pullover had become a victim to the alcohol. Putting it on he felt the guy's eyes on him. "Hey, you perv. I am not here for your pleasure." He said. But Eliott just grinned to that cocking his eyebrows. Lucas felt a blush creeping up his face. He grabbed the Pullover's sleeves. It was a bit big on him. When he looked up he saw that Eliott still looked at him. His piercing eyes burning right into Lucas' soul. Although he wasn't quite sure if Eliott didn't take him hostage anyway, he was happy. He felt warm and safe with Eliott, who was still staring at him.  
Coughing loudly Lucas stood up and walked to the pinboard where many sketches had been pinned on. He felt Eliott's stare on him. "Did you draw these?" He asked but didn't turn around. A chair was moved a shrieking sound disturbed the silence in the kitchen as Eliott walked to him. He felt Eliott's warm breath when the latter looked over his shoulder. "Well yeah, I did. They are old ones." His tone was a bit bitter. He reached out and tore a sketch off. Scribbled on that paper were a raccoon and a cat hugging each other. But it disappeared in Eliott's fist.  
"But why a raccoon?" Lucas asked. He pointed towards the others. On each of them were raccoons in various states. Eliott smiled. "You may laugh but raccoons are my spirit animals." "You're what?" Lucas turned around looking up to Eliott. "My spirit animal. That animal I can identify myself best with." He explained. "I have never thought about that.", Lucas confessed, admiring the drawings. "You could sell these on Red Bubble. There really good." "Nah I wouldn't want you to spend all your money buying them." Before Lucas could reply Elliott had taken another sketch of the board. It showed a raccoon with an apron working in an ice cream parlor. "But you can have it. If you like them." He shoved it into Lucas' hand. As their hands touched Eliott hold them together for a short time and Lucas really considered to take the next step. But he was unsure whether Eliott would want that.  
So instead he asked: "How would you draw me?" Letting their hands go Eliott took a step back looking at him before he touched his hair. "Let me think about it." He smirked. Then he looked at his watch. "Shit. It is already 2 pm?" He gasped. With an apologetic smile, he said: "I've got to go to work. I am sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't like spending my time with you. Cause I do. You're nice. Even though a bit reckless sleeping in a bus in the middle of the night."  
"If not you wouldn't have brought me here.", Lucas replied. Busy shoving his working cloth out of the dryer Eliott turned around. "Yeah, Be thankful that I am no serial killer."

If Lucas had been braver he would have said no but you're thief cause you stole my heart. But he couldn't. With girls, it was easy. He knew that he could flirt with them and kiss them. It was safe ground. Feeling defeated he took his phone from the kitchen table. Eliott had given it to him. Tipping the password in he knew immediately that he forgot something. As it turned out he had forgotten his mother's birthday for the second time. "Fucking hell." He cursed hoping Eliott hadn't heard him but he appeared out of nowhere a backpack strung over his shoulders. "You okay?" he asked. His eyebrows raised in question. A part of him wanted to tell Eliott about his mother and his absent father but Eliott wasn't his headshrinker so he shook his head. "No, it's okay. Just a few missed calls. " Eliott laughed. "Maybe I should worry. The Gendarmerie could look after me. I hope they did my face right on the wanted poster." He joked and then he took a paper out and scribbled his phone number on a piece of paper. "For you." He smiled and gave it to Lucas. "You can keep the pullover as a safety. So I can be sure you call me." Together they left the place but in the end, they took separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As people may have noticed I kept a few aspects from the show.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. baguettes and boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day Lucas' friends are harassing him again and it ends with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone reading this story.  
> For people who are new to this format, read the summary it will explain everything. No, not really cause then you wouldn't have to read the story and I need the clicks. Somehow I have to feed my family.  
> Enough of my private life I hope you like the fourth chapter.

Lucas had spent the whole day arguing with his dad. He had called him right after he had gotten to his flat. His roommates were out. Thankfully cause his dad was beyond mad. He let Lucas feel really guilty. He kept saying that being her son Lucas had responsibilities. Lucas didn't say that as a parent his dad also had responsibilities. He couldn't. Because the one time his dad really cared was on his mum's birthday. And so he let his dad rage. He would like to say that he didn't cry after his dad ended the phone call but he did. The words had hurt and Lucas felt alone. Curling up on the sofa with a blanket around his body, his mind drifted to his strange morning and the guy that it included. At first, it had been kind of scary but after it had been clear that Eliott wouldn't skin him alive, their afternoon together had made Lucas happy.  
A warm feeling developed in his stomach. He felt himself feeling a bit better as he tugged the blanket tighter around him. On the living room's table, his phone vibrated. Curious who had sent him a text he took his phone. A snap from Basile which showed him and his younger brother building a sand castle. With a caption underneath: Being a henchman for my brother. And a text from Yann: "How was your mum's birthday?" He replied with a short answer: "Was good". Right now he didn't want to explain why he didn't go. Arthur had begged him for some flirt techniques but he ignored it. Then he saw a message popping up.  
L: Hi, here's Lucas.  
E: Salut :) I was hoping for you to contact me. Can't live without my favorite abductee. Are you still wearing my shirt? Okay, don't answer this. I have made something for you. If you want it, you have to visit me again.  
Blushing heavingly because he still wore the hoodie he typed back.  
L: So now you're blackmailing me? And yes I still wear it. But I'll wash it no worries.  
Lucas was kind of anxious what Eliott would reply.  
E: You don't have to do it. Your washing machine isn't made for this glorious hoodie.  
He had also sent a meme about a raccoon.  
Happily, Lucas spent the rest of the evening writing with Eliott, the warm feeling spreading through his body. He couldn't wait to see Eliott again. 

The next day Arthur and Yann disturbed Lucas's slumber ringing the doorbell as their life depended on it. Rubbing his eyes Lucas heard Mika cursing under his breath but he walked to the door letting the boys in. "Next time I fucking cut your throat if you two keep ringing the bell like that." he threatened them. Arthur apologized remorsefully, while Yann dragged his friend to the living room where Lucas sat up. "Lucas good morning." Yann greeted him and high fived him. Then his gaze fell on Lucas's wear. "Isn't this hoodie a bit big on you?" Interested Arthur turned around also studying Lucas. "And since when do you like raccoons?" Arthur added shoving the blanket of Lucas. Who yelped. "Why are you doing this? I could sleep naked!" Unimpressed Arthur replied: "I have one you have one. It's nothing new dude. But I am happy you were sweatpants." He grinned, then he took his phone out. "I have news, guys. I have been on Facebook lately and I found out the waitress' name. She's called Aurora and apparently, the hot dude is not her boyfriend." Yann was still curious about the hoodie but he turned his attention to Arthur. "These are great news man." 

Meanwhile, Lucas had rearranged himself on the sofa as he heard about Eliott he looked up. A grin appearing on his face. A part of him considered talking with his friends about Eliott about the day he spent with him, how nice it had been. But as Arthur continued talking about Aurora he felt his brave shrink. How would they react if he swooned about Eliott? Anxious he took his phone out. Eliott had sent him another message. "Salut I hope I didn't keep you up too long yesterday. It was so good messaging you while I couldn't sleep. I am kind of missing you right now." Lucas wanted to answer but Yann was asking him a question. "Lucas who are you texting you look like you're on cloud nine." Out of panic, Lucas shut his phone down. "Nothing just some memes." Raising his eyebrows in disbelief Yann didn't push him but said instead. "I heard the ice cream parlor we had been, is doing a karaoke night tonight. We should go. Maybe we can set up our little Lucas and Arthur, you can talk with Aurora." Arthur screamed of happiness throwing himself on Yann. "We do that." And winking towards Lucas he added: "You know Chloé? She told me she's into you. So I'll go and invite her." Lucas didn't protest but he felt sick if he thought about tonight. Even though it meant he could see Eliott. 

Because of the ringing terror Yann and Arthur had done they had been ordered by both Manon and Mika to help Lucas doing his chores. As they cleared out the dishwasher Manon was preparing lunch. And Arthur asked her if she also wanted to join karaoke night. "I'll see. I am not sure. But thank you, Arthur, for inviting me. Maybe I am asking the other girls." She answered snipping some carrots. "If you could be so kind and get some baguettes from the bakery that would be great." She added. Being the perfect gentlemen Arthur, Yann, and Lucas went out.  
Walking through the crowded streets of Paris Arthur made a little film of them to send it to Basile. "Hey, Baz! Here's your gang buying some bread. Hope you're not starving in Barcelona. Their baguette isn't the same as the Parisian. But we'll send you a pic of it. You baguette fetishist." They didn't tell them that they were going to a karaoke night with the possibility of Daphne being there. It would just hurt Basile. He knew that he had been kind of an asshole towards her but things had gotten better between them. And it could be that he would just jump into the next plane departing for Paris. 

Not many people gathered in the bakery as the boys entered. They all let out a happy sigh as they walked into the cold store. The weather had gotten even warmer and Lucas was glad he was wearing a shirt. Although he kind of missed wearing Eliott's cloth. He watched as Arthur ran towards the sweets in the deposit. Arthur was so into sweets it was a miracle the boy was so thin. Next to Lucas Yann was answering a phone call he excused himself from Lucas stepping out of the store. Lucas remained in the line. He considered to take his phone out. Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked behind himself and almost got a heart attack. It was Eliott. "Missed me?" The guy asked smiling his beautiful smile Lucas had been missing the most indeed. But right now he felt a little panicked. He glanced after Arthur who was talking with the bakery lady. Then he looked back to Eliott. Who seemed like he had run a marathon. He was a little bit sweaty. His hair tousled on his head. His face a little greasy. Wearing a blue t-shirt Lucas could see Eliott's muscled arms. He was grabbing the strap of his backpack. And it really showed his veins. Eliott was a handsome man Lucas could tell. That one fact Eliott being male Lucas was afraid of the most. He had never felt anything towards someone that strongly ever before.  
Before he could answer Eliott Arthur appeared next to him whispering in his ear rather loudly. "Why are you talking with the enemy?" His eyes focused on Eliott. Who looked really confused. "Chill, bro he's not our enemy," Lucas said. Arthur didn't listen to him. Straining his eyes he looked at Eliott like the latter wanted to rob him. "So you're not working today?" Lucas tried to quit the awkward silence. The queue in front of him hadn't moved a bit. So they stood here in a weird triangle. It didn't help that Arthur looked like an exhilarated terrier who wasn't sure whether to bite or lick his owner. "No, I have to organize the karaoke party tonight. So I got time." Eliott answered, watching Arthur with a cautious glance. "If you want to come, I would be happy." He added smiling towards Lucas. Who cracked a tiny smile in return. "Will you be the only one working today?" Arthur asked Eliott. "No, my coworker will also be there. I hope she is not going to murder me cause last time I forgot the microphones." Eliott answered already looking like he did forget them again. Lucas was afraid that Arthur would assail Eliott with questions but thankfully it was their turn to order. 

And Arthur had to turn his attention away from Eliott. Stepping closer Eliott said to Lucas: "Is your friend okay?" "Not really."  
"Oh okay well aren't we all a little bit broken. But anyway I hope you come to visit me today."  
He came even closer and whispered into Lucas' ear: "You won't regret it." 

Then he stepped back cocking his eyebrows. Like he wasn't responsible for the blush that spread on Lucas' face. Then Lucas was grabbed by Arthur who yelled a "See you mate" towards Eliott and emerged the bakery. They were greeted by Yann. "There you are. I hope you didn't kill the hot waiter. He went in after us." He informed them. Feeling scandalized Arthur said: "What do you think of me? I would never do that in a public place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And I forgot to add the raccoon meme. If you want to see it here's the link:   
> https://www.google.com/search?q=animal+spot+net+content+uploads+2017+Raccoon+Meme&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjOremsluHgAhURZVAKHZX5B3cQsAR6BAgEEAE&biw=1368&bih=767#imgrc=AoN_VxrAz5GphM:  
> I couldn't get to the original website, because it's not working. I don't know why.


	5. dubstep is not an option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I knew it should be five chapters but I am splitting the current chapter. Cause I am like these fancy tv shows which are doing these 5a and 5b season thing. I hope you're still on board for this. I kind of like to write this little story about Lucas and his dorky friends.

Eliott was watching Lucas and his friends talking outside of the bakery. He had successfully hidden the fact that he had spotted Lucas earlier and had then followed him. He wasn't proud of that. First a kidnapper now a stalker. But he just wanted to see the boy. Keeping up with him he had to run across the avenue and he almost got hit by a car. But in the end, it had been worth it. Seeing Lucas again had made Eliott's decision about breaking up with Lucille final.  
He brushed his sweaty hair out of his face and took his orders with him. Checking his phone he had gotten a message from Aurora. "You forgot the microphones again, didn't you?" Groaning Eliott googled the music store, in which Martino always lend the stuff. Why did this kind of things always happen to him? 

With the microphones and the stereo in his backpack, Eliott cycled through the narrow streets of Paris. He had to meet Aurora before the karaoke would start. The sun had begun to sink already and the hectic Paris city would soon come to a rest. Well, not entirely there were still pubs and bars that would be full of people partying and having a good time.

As for them, it was the third time the parlor in which Eliott worked would throw a karaoke night. The first and the second one had been managed by Martino their boss, but he had broken his leg a few weeks ago so he wasn't available. Thanks to that Eliott and Aurora had been asked to do it entirely alone. And as far as Eliott could tell. They managed it pretty good. Okay, Aurora had managed everything but Eliott had assisted her. And that felt good. She trusted him and he liked working with her. Sometimes she could be quite annoying but who wasn't? Speaking of her she stood at the streetlamp Eliott always used to lock his bike. "You're late." She greeted him. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. "Yeah sorry I bump into someone on my way." He apologized. Taking the supplies from his bike's basket he passed her by while she raised her eyebrows. "Aha, and you don't want to tell me who you ran into?" She followed him. "Actually I am convinced it's the kid from two days ago. Isn't it?" Surprised Eliott turned around. "How do you know?" "Eliott please I am not stupid. Unlike someone who hasn't been able to split up with his girlfriend." She added holding the door open for him. "You have to talk to her.", Aurora told him as she let him in. Their coworkers were walking around, they greeted them shortly then they went to the stage in the corner of the store. The normal ice cream business was still floating but today Aurora and Elliot had to prepare for the night. Not taking orders. 

"I know. But I am feeling guilty if I do." Eliott said installing the stereo. "She helped me during my diagnosis." "Listen, I know you feel like you owe her. But you know what Eliott? You owe her the truth. You don't love her anymore. That's okay it happens. I can tell she'll be devasted but who wouldn't if someone like you would break up with them." She continued as Eliott looked at her. "Okay, I wouldn't. Because I know you, Eliott. The only flirt techniques you have is staring at people and raising your eyebrows." She smiled at him. Due to her speech, Eliott cocked his eyebrows. Shaking her head she threw a towel at him. "I don't know how you manage to keep people falling for you." 

____________________________________________

The music was pounding through the jukeboxes. Some song by Genesis, Lucas recognized but the title wouldn't pop up in his head. Until Yann next to him screamed: "SHE SEEMS TO HAVE An INVISIBLE TOUCH..." Okay, Invisible touch is it then. The Gang without Basile who was still crying possibly in the bathtub cause somebody couldn't shut up and told him about tonight were entering the etablissment and Lucas' friends were already in the I am partying my ass off kind of mood. Lucas, on the other hand, was squeezed between them as they got to the stage. There were already people singing or rather screaming into the microphone. Lucas spotted the waitress Aurora who was arguing with someone in a hood. As Lucas looked closer he saw that it was Eliott. He wanted to go to him but then a girl entered his field of view. She was practically jumping into his personal space. He could smell the alcohol radiating off of her. "I am Chloe´.", she introduced herself. As she touched his shoulder he turned his head to Arthur who gave him thumbs up. While he himself was watching after Aurora. "And what's your name?" Chloe´asked Lucas after he hadn't answered her busy shooting murderous glances towards Arthur. "Eh, I am Lucas.", he said. A little confused because she didn't know his name. Hadn't Arthur told him she had a crush on him? He wasn't interested in Chloé but he was polite. "Ah, Lucas. You're exactly like Arthur had described. A little shorter than I had imagined, but that's okay. I actually like small guys." Chloé kept on talking but Lucas nearly exploded as it hit him. Arthur and Yann wanted to set him up. 

Did they think he needed a girlfriend just because he had been binge-watching "Au service de la France" last week? Although they had agreed to watch it together, He mentally prepared a plan for how he could kill Arthur and Yann without getting caught as the song and the singer ended. Lucas looked up. Eliott had entered the stage. He didn't wear a hood anymore but a shirt (chill guys) and he was smiling brightly. "Okay, that was a nice interpretation of "Let her go". He gave the singer, a girl with a red blush on her entire face, a high five. Then he took the micro. "I am really sorry Ladies and Gentlemen that I am not going to sing tonight. Sadly my assistant has forbidden me to play dubstep so the stage is all yours." Lucas looked to Aurora who was shaking her head in disbelief. A few people made sounds of disagreement. But Eliott just took the next piece of paper out of the box. "And the next singers are Arthur, Yann, and Lulu with "Dusk till dawn". 

His eyes nearly popped out as he tried to process what just happened, searching for his friends he saw that Arthur and Yann also had shocked expressions on their faces. Then Lucas spotted the girls' squad, they stood together in a circle, cheering towards them. First, he had to kill Arthur and Yann then five girls who seemed to find it funny to trick them into a karaoke party on their own. "Okay, no one?" Lucas could hear Eliott asking and he was beyond glad that his friends submerged. Perhaps Arthur had seen his murderous glance towards him. But then Chloé took Lucas' arm and raised it up. Nearly shoving it of Lucas completely. "Here's one of them." 

She giggled and now Lucas begged for Arthur to have applied for police protection already cause telling people his friend's secret nickname was definitely a reason to kill said person. Lucas wanted to deny but Eliott had already left the stage to get him himself. "So you're Lulu then." He teased him and Lucas wished for the ground to swallow him whole. People were chatting beside them and Chloe´was watching them like someone watching a football game without the comments of course.

But Lucas could just look at Eliott who stared right back. They were interrupted as Yann and Arthur approached them guarded by Daphne and Emma. "Here are the other. They are a bit shy so we had to encourage them." They said grinning like idiots. Lucas stopped staring at Eliott and shot evil glances towards them. And Eliott nodded. As he took the three with them and passed Aurora Lucas heard her whisper to Eliott. "Like I said staring is your only option." Accompanied by his friends Lucas stood on the stage. He saw people chatting and drinking alcohol and he gotta say he was nervous. But when his Arthur dropped the first line and Yann clapped his back in a friendly manner he couldn't help himself and sang along. 

After a few beers, Lucas felt really relaxed he was chatting with a guy and his girlfriend about Game of Thrones since his best friends had forbidden him from talking about it. "You gotta say Jamie got a reputation arc." The boy with a snapback on his curly hair said while his girlfriend nodded in agreement. She was sitting next to Daphne and Emma. Who were in a chat with Chloé. Lucas was really thankful for that. She hadn't left his side all night long and Lucas was getting tired of it. 

And he was still mad at Yann and Arthur. Speaking of the two Yann was currently bragging about the political situation of France with Alex and Imane. And Arthur well he was sipping at his drink looking longingly at the waitress who was currently chatting with Eliott. It was kind of a miracle that so many people were talking with each other. The music was still loud but it seemed like the people had gotten used to it. Checking his phone Lucas saw that it was nearly two in the morning. Not many people were at the local anymore. But Lucas liked it better when there were fewer people. "Your friend seems very hung up on this girl." The guy with snapback said. He pointed with his finger to Arthur. Lucas nodded. "Yeah, he's." He answered. He looked over to where Eliott and Aurora stood together next to the stage. 

He didn't really register the boy with whom he had talked walking to the stage as he was announced. He didn't even hear the song that was playing when every sense was focused on the scene that happened in front of him. A minute before Eliott had stood alone in the shadows then a girl appeared out of nowhere throwing himself on Eliott. 

"All I need is a little love in my life. All I need is a little love in the dark. All little but I hope it might kick start. Me and my broken heart." Lucas couldn't even see it when the girl leaned in to kiss him. He just turned around and left. 

 

_____________________________________________

Eliott had been ignoring Lucille's text messages all night long. He knew that it would come back at him eventually. But tonight he didn't want to deal with her. He already had enough of this girl who was trying to get a thing going with Lucas. All night he had kept his eyes on the two. It had caused all types of problems. One being not concentrated and backing out whenever it was his turn to take orders from guests. In the end, Aurora had told him to work at the stage. "You're freaking useless when you're in love and jealous." She had said and Eliott had given her a look. "I am not jealous." He didn't deny the first fact. "Please Eliott, you can't tell me you wanted to murder this girl when she had been all over your man." She had struck back. 

Right now she had to announce the next singer cause Eliott was busy checking the equipment. A cable had been loose, making the tone quieter. Actually, it was kind of brave from Aurora to trust Eliott with it. Last time he had tried to replace the lamp he caused a bypass. But he was the only one available at the moment. It didn't take long just a minute and then Eliott stood up stretched again because he was still old. So it took a whole half minute when someone entangled their hands around his neck. He kind of hoped it would be Lucas but his brain was not that useless and he registered the person to be Lucille. "What are you doing?", he nearly panicked screamed at her. She smiled at him. "I wanted to visit you and take you home. You worked long enough." She added coming closer to kiss him. Gently he pushed her away. "I am sorry Lucille. I can't do this anymore." She looked at him confused. "What do you mean Eliott?" Her eyes were pleading to stop whatever he was about to say but he couldn't help himself. "You know we are at the end of the road, Lucille. And I can't continue something that has no future." He didn't want to sound harsh. Nevertheless, he had carried these feelings around for months and it felt good to say them out loud. Lucille stepped away from him. "After everything Eliott?" She asked. He didn't dare to look at her. He heard her walking away, her high heels clicking on the floor disturbing the beat of the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> The songs: Invisible touch by Genesis; Dusk til Dawn by Zayn feat. Sia; Me and my broken heart by Rixton... to be continued.


	6. I like the weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is gone. And Eliott searches for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is just the ending you gonna get. I hope you like it.

Lucas' head was spinning and he tried to hold back the tears. Frankly, he rubbed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't start crying in an instant. He pushed the door open and was relieved from the night's chill breeze. The moon above him bathed everything in brighter lighting as he moved to sit against the cold surface of the water fountain. The water was still moving aground donating through the pipes whirling around in the process. Outside the noise was nearly down and he listened to bubbling of the water, the crickets chirping. He hoped his friends wouldn't search for him, he couldn't tell them just now that he fell in love and had been fooled. The tears in his eyes were now running down his cheeks but he didn't care anymore. Tugging his head between his knees he just wanted to suffer alone. Hearing footsteps approaching he looked up nevertheless curious who had also emerged the scene. Lucas couldn't really see her as it was a woman nearly storming off. Due to his crying, he saw just blurred visions. 

After Eliott had talked with his former girlfriend he felt both relieved and sad. He hated to see her hurt. But Aurora had been right, it was not fair to keep this charade going. Speaking of her she was having a conversation with Lucas' friends at the moment. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen him." She said. "Maybe he needed a break and went outside." She guessed, raising her shoulders. Then she looked to Eliott and he could tell that he fucked up major this time. He heeded her advice and turned on his heels, running for the exit. Sadly some guy with three beers in his hands had to be in his way and he collided with him. The whole substance landed on both Eliott and the boy. But he didn't care about that. Holding out his hands in apologize he said: "I am sorry but I need to fix something or I'll gonna regret it." 

Hearing the other boy cuss behind him, he emerged the sticky room and stepped outside into the cool summer night. His eyes searched upon the place hoping to see the sticky mob of hair and the person who it belonged to. Then he spotted him leaning against the water fountain. His face hidden. What had he done to him? Eliott felt his heart clenching inside his chest. Slowly he approached the boy. He heard the boys quiet sobbing before Lucas noticed Eliott. Kneeling in front of him Eliott could see the hurt Lucas' eyes as he looked up. "What do you want? Aren't you busy sucking your girlfriend's tongue" he hissed bitterly. He stood abruptly, nearly punching Eliott in the face with his elbow. Thankfully he didn't. Eliott followed his movements and touched Lucas' arm to keep from walking away. "I'm sorry Lucas. But just hear me out." With a rage in his eyes that could melt every iceberg in seconds, Lucas turned around. "Why? Aren't you done with playing me like a fiddle?" A little taken back Eliott looked down then he took a breath and locked eyes with Lucas. "First of all I don't know how to play that thing..." he started before Lucas scoffed and tried to shove him off. "But I didn't play with you. Listen please." He begged and Lucas finally stopped his achievements. Letting go of Lucas' arm Eliott was already sweating of nervosity. He hoped his voice would stand beside him, as he started his speech: "Lucas, you and me we don't know much from each other. Besides the fact, you like to put your milk fist. Which is a little weird but I like the weird. And I like you. A lot. And before you say something about the girl you eventually saw, I broke up with her. We're were drifting like two icebergs out in the ocean. And I thought I had to deal with everything alone. But then you came along and I wasn't alone anymore. I know we don't know each other that long. But I want to get to know you. I want to know if you also like pineapple on your pizza. Which would quite fit you. I want to know what you look like when you wake up. Actually, I know how you look like but..." He couldn't finish his sentence cause Lucas was kissing him. And before Lucas could change his mind Eliott kissed him right back. 

They broke apart shortly after. Both of them grinning happily, before Eliott asked him cockily. "Did you get my drawing by the way?" While Lucas had absolutely no clue what he meant. "No, I didn't." He answered looking confused to Eliott. Who in return pretended to be offended. "So you don't know what you are." Shaking his head Eliott reached into Lucas' jacket and took a piece of paper out. He held it in front of Lucas' face. "Next time I am going to steal your wallet. You didn't even notice me putting it in your jacket." He joked. Hitting him on his upper arm Lucas grabbed the drawing. "You're unbelievable." Then he smiled happily. Holding the drawing in his hand he looked up to Eliott. "My little hedgehog." Eliott murmured and Lucas hugged him. "You're so sweet. But I am going to keep your hoodie." He whispered into his ear. Gripping his waist Eliott lifted Lucas up. "Yeah, we see about that." While Lucas slung his arms around his neck. "You can bet on it." "Oh, I love high school musical." "Eliott, why?" "I mean it's nice for a sing-along." "You're a dork." "No, I am a raccoon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story.  
> And special thanks to the ones who liked it and wrote comments. You're the major reason I continued.


End file.
